John Harding
John Harding (Born 17 March 1955 - 11 January 2011) in Sydney New South Wales) was an Australian actor and a director. Harding is best known for his role as himself since 2005 in Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series), where he has been known as one of the most popular actors of all time, with Mortimer Smoker ahead. In 2010, he announced that he will leave the TV show to star in movies. He died on 11 January 2011, due to lung cancer. As of 12 May 2011, he would of been a grandfather. Early life Harding was born in Manly, Sydney NSW in Australia. His parents, Henry Harding and Mary Harding came from Europe, but moved to Australia due to WWII. The last name 'Harding' has been in the family since the 1400's. Harding's family were Roman Catholics, and did what roman catholics did all the time. Harding soon moved to Canberra when he was 16. Career 'Film' Harding's first role as an Italian boss in a mafia gang back in the early 1976, which was a major roll. His next roll was with James Idol, an actor who died in 2004. He was in L.E.G.O for only four seasons (1984 - 1988). Later on, He didn't go into any TV series or movies in 1989 - 1992. In 1992, he later came back and has starred in many TV shows and movies since. 'Television' Harding also starred in many Australian TV shows, like All saints as a guest star in 1998, L.E.G.O (1984 - 1988), Is war good? (2002 - 2005), THE HUMP, (2001 - 2004) and The Grades (2003 - 2005). He later came as a non-original cast member in Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series), since 2005. He announced he will not return in 2011, which will mark six years in the show. His role in the TV show was a 'one hit wonder' and he is a lot more known. In 1992, he also announced that he will only star in Australian films, which that the previous movies and TV shows (apart from L.E.G.O) were TV shows in the United States. In 2011, he is going to move back to Sydney to star in all the known TV shows today. Since his death before moving, he was buried in a Sydney cemtery. Car accident On 21 November 1979, Harding was involved in a major car accident which killed his wife. Harding suffered serious injuries and almost died on the operating table. Harding said later on after the surgery that he will return to acting. He also said that he may forget his lines, since he may think about his wife. This also killed two others, who were drunk, and previously were charged with drink driving, and their license was taken off for five years before the accident. Harding says that the accident will be with him forever, since that he has a scar on his stomach, which will be known to him as "living hell again and again". Harding says that he will try to do the best to forget about the car accident and will move on and focus more on acting. Death Harding was diognosed with Lung cancer in 2006. He didn't really recognize it, but Jarradversalwcgw were quite concerned, as he couldn't keep up with some lines during his time from 2006 - 2010. The cancer soon became worse in 2008, where John had to be rushed to hospital, and stayed there for a few weeks. He made the hospital staff force him to get out of the hospital, so he could carry on with his career. In 2010, he collapsed, just after the last episode of UMHUC. On 11 January 2011, Harding passed away. His funeral was confirmed on 19 March 2011, with friends, family, Jarradversalwcgw staff and fellow cast members attending the funeral. Harding was only 55. External links www.umhuc.biz.ly www.JVWCGW.biz.ly References #Harding's fatal car accident which almost killed him - Retrieved 19 August 2010 #Harding's previous acting career in the 80's. - Retrieved 20 August 2010 #Harding's fatal cancer brings the worse news to Jarradversalwcgw and UMHUC - Retrieved 12 January 2011 Category:Australian Actors